farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Kröger Agroliner HKD 302 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Kröger Agroliner HKD 302 is a Tipper available in Farming Simulator 15. Although only the second smallest tipper in the base game, it is already far larger than the Brantner E 8041, and is quite capable of replacing it as a good Harvester unloader. Overview The Kröger Agroliner HKD 302 is the second smallest and cheapest Tipper in the game, designed to carry Crop yields and other materials from place to place, and to dump said materials into stationary receptacles when needed. It is especially suitable for unloading Harvesters, but can be used for any number of other tasks. The HKD 302 is a universal Tipper, which means it can carry any of the following: Wheat, Barley, Canola, Corn, Sugar Beet, Potato, Chaff, Silage and Wood Chips. The capacity of the HKD 302 is 21,000 liters. This makes it capable of emptying any Harvester in the game in one go, except the Grimme Maxtron 620 Sugar Beet Harvester (which may require two such runs). The HKD 302 is still small and light enough to be towed by a relatively small tractor, even when full. The HKD 302 has a at the front, so it can be towed by any of the small and mid-range tractors. It can also be towed behind a Krone Big X 1100 Forage Harvester. You may also attach it to larger tractors by using a Weight as an adapter. The HKD 302 itself also has a input slot at the rear, so that another trailer (such as another HKD 302, or other device) can be attached behind it to form a train. The HKD 302 is the largest Tipper that can easily service a Sampo Rosenlew Comia C6, as it is not too tall to fit under the Comia's nozzle. Though the Comia can potentially unload into a Fliegl TMK 266 BULL or even some larger Tippers, that may be very difficult (if not impossible). The HKD 302 does it smoothly. The HKD 302 can be commanded to unload its cargo whenever it has reached a designated unloading point, such as the Silo at your farm. The HKD 302 has hinged doors on both sides as well as the back panel, which means it can unload in pretty much any direction. This makes it easy to sideways-unload Sugar Beet, Potatoes, and Wood Chips into their respective compartments at the farm storage facility. Note that the HKD 302 has a hinged front axle. This makes it easier to maneuver when moving forward, but makes it difficult to back up. This can cause difficulties when attempting to attach a second trailer behind the HKD 302, but not impossible. The HKD 302 can be covered on command, with yellow tarpaulin. Note that this is purely cosmetic, and will not affect the contents of the tipper in any way. Specifications }|specs| * Fruit Types: 'Wheat, Barley, Canola, Corn, Sugar Beet, Potato, Chaff, Silage, Wood Chips * '''Front Hitch: ' * '''Rear Hitch: }} Category:Farming Simulator 15 Tippers Category:Farming Simulator 15 Kröger